


The DA of Doom

by PinkRangerV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki crosses over into the wizarding world, he takes an interest in it...with hilarious results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DA of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> The song used as a chorus here belongs to *Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality*, which I advocate reading. As for this...well, Loki decided to interfere in Harry Potter. Snape might have been an ass, but kids on his wrong end found wonderful things happening soon after, and Dumbledore's Army has existed for a *long* time, quietly taking care of things. Enjoy.

 

_Doom, Doom, Doom, doom-doom-doom, doom-doom-doom…_

 

The song was impossible to stop.

 

The Hogwarts staff had tried. Charms, incantations, potions...Headmaster Snape was almost beside himself with irritation. How could children _learn_ in such a racket? He demanded. For that matter, how was anyone going to survive without a migraine?

 

_Doom, Doom, Doom, doom-doom-doom, doom-doom-doom…_

 

The Headmaster’s predictions came true as children started trickling out. No one knew where they went--it was as if they had vanished off the face of the Earth. Headmaster Snape grew quieter and quieter with each week, and more and more wan, and even the professors who had been entirely loyal to the Order and Dumbledore went quiet, because they knew why.

 

Loki, Norse God of Mischief, had pitched himself in battle against Snape years ago. And Snape was losing.

 

_Doom, Doom, Doom, doom-doom-doom, doom-doom-doom…_

 

The Weasely twins were finally consulted. Nothing came of it.

 

_Doom, Doom, Doom, doom-doom-doom, doom-doom-doom…_

 

Finally, when they were down to a select few students, all eighteen or older, Voldemort himself appeared.

 

He Apparated straight inside the castle, his own way of spitting on Dumbledore’s legacy, while his handpicked staff held Dumbledore’s staff at wandpoint. Death Eaters swarmed the halls, trying to drown out the song.

 

It only grew louder.

 

_Doom, Doom, Doom, doom-doom-doom, doom-doom-doom…_

 

Finally, Voldemort reached Headmaster Snape’s office. He opened his mouth to speak.

 

Snape... _rippled_.

 

_Doom, Doom, Doom, doom-doom-doom, doom-doom-doom…_

 

“You know, it’s rare for me to find an enemy of true caliber to pit myself against.” Loki of Asgard said calmly as his helmet materialized and his invisibility spell over the Chosen Ones faded. “Pity you aren’t one of them. You’re more Harry’s size. Harry?”

 

Harry grinned and raised his wand.

  
_Doom, Doom, Doom, doom-doom-doom, doom-doom-doom!_

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, Snape's dead.


End file.
